Cinder-Anya
by ahappygoat
Summary: Anya is trapped as a servant to her cruel step mother and Amelia is trapped living the royal life she never chose. One fateful night at a ball changes everything. Cinderella AU - Nyo Rusame
1. Chapter 1

Note: Cinderella AU with our favorite space lesbians OvO The plot isn't exactly the same but it does follow similar premise.

Anya: Nyo Russia

Amelia: Nyo America

Dimitri: Nyo Ukraine

Nikolai: Nyo Belarus

Madeline: Nyo Canada

In this AU I didn't make her step brothers evil since it just wouldn't be them.

* * *

Anya knelt up, wiping the sweat off her brow and looking around at how much work she had left to do.

"Anya! Why are you still not finished? I expect you to get dinner ready by 5 o' clock and you can't do it if you spend the entire day scrubbing the floor!"

"Yes ma'am" Anya answered with a roll of her eyes, leaning back down on all fours to continue the tedious task of hand scrubbing the floor clean. Oh, they had a mop. But to Ms. Winter, the way the mop cleaned floors was poor in comparison to hand scrubbing the ground clean.

Anya clenched onto the scrubber tightly as she fought the urge not to just chase after her step mother and fling the scrubber at her ugly mug. Oh, she certainly deserved it, but Anya withheld.

When her father had married Ms. Winter, she had played the part of the loving, grieving widow who mothered her 2 sons all alone. She had always been cold to Anya, but Anya let it be considering her father was happy. Of course when her father had died from an accident just a couple of years later, he had left everything to the wretched witch's name, and she had no longer a reason to play the angel.

"Do you need help?"

Anya jumped with a small yelp, turning around onto her back so quickly she got disoriented for a few moments. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was her step brother, Dimitri, standing over her with a worried look on her face.

She shook her head, "No, I am almost finished anyways!" she lied before stopping to think for a moment." But if it is not too much trouble, would be wash the vegetables for me?" she asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes and letting go of the scrubber to clasp her hands together in a pleading gesture.

Dimitri only laughed, "Always willing to help sister" he said before turning around and heading to the kitchen to do as told.

Anya couldn't help but smile to herself. Yes, her home life wasn't exactly perfect – actually it was borderline hell… but, she wasn't alone at least. Both of her step brothers were kind and loving… ok maybe Nikolai was a little too loving for her tastes, but he meant well… despite the unsettling aura he seemed to emanate. Yes, they did make living here just a little more tolerable…

"Anya! Are you finished yet? I expect the floor to be spotless when I go check again!"

Anya cringed, "Yes Miss" she muttered under her breath before grabbing her scrubber again and going back to work.

* * *

"I am so tired of having to hear about this all day!" Amelia held her head in her hands as sat in her sister's room after having to have yet _another_ conversation about marriage with her father.

"I know Amelia." Madeline sighed, sitting across from Amelia with a slightly bored look on her face after hearing Amelia complain about this subject yet again.

"I mean, I'm only 19 years old! I don't want to get married yet!"

"I know Amelia."

"And I'm not even ready to take over the kingdom; I'm just not queen material!"

"I know Amelia."

"You'd make a much better queen than me!"

"I know-… wait wha-"Madeline's eyes widened.

"I mean come on Madeline, we all know you're the responsible one and much more… queen-like" Amelia said.

Madeline furrowed her brows, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Amelia groaned, "Come on, you know! You're more cut out for this than I! You're the one with the proper style and air, I'm just not meant to be a queen just because I was born a few minutes before you!" she reasoned.

"It's tradition!" Madeline tried to argue, but couldn't deny that even she thought she would be more fit for the crown.

"I don't give a damn about tradition! And besides, it's not even the ruling part that's so bad, but I'm expected to marry someone and produce an heir! I don't want no stinkin' boys shoving their dick in my-"

"AMELIA!" Madeline shouted, flushing in embarrassment at where the topic seemed to be going if she knew anything about the way her sister would spend an eternity on talking about the same subject once her mind got on it.

Amelia laughed and rolled her eyes, before suddenly going serious, "Alright, but come on Madeline…" she whined, pouting her lip slightly. "Don't you agree that it's not fair? That I don't get a say in this at all?"

Madeline frowned, eyes down casted as she nodded in agreement.

Amelia sighed before letting herself fall back on Madeline's bed, "Well it's nice to know at least someone agrees with me…" she muttered softly. She turned her head when she felt the bed shift beside her and Madeline lying beside her.

"I know Amelia, but we can't help it…" Madeline reached for Amelia's hand, grasping it with a soft squeeze before continuing, "But I'll always have your back, ok 'Melia? Even when you manage to set the whole kingdom on fire on your first day of ruling, I'll be right behind you with a bucket of water." She joked with a small smile. Amelia looked at her for a few seconds in confusion before she burst out laughing, rolling over to comfortably laugh into Madeline's shoulder.

"You're the best sis" Amelia finally managed to say when her laughter died down to a few giggles.

"I know" Madeline replied cockily with a small grin before joining her sister's laughter.

They both suddenly went silent when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Anya was setting up the table when she suddenly heard the front door slam open, the sound of thudding heals sounding through her house and dashing to the kitchen where Anya and her brothers were about to set up for dinner before the "ruler" of the house came back.

"BOYS! BOYS!" the shrill shriek that could have been heard a mile away rang through. Ms. Winter nearly fell as she abruptly stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. "Boys, leave your plates alone and don't eat a bite, we are going out tonight!" she exclaimed, happily clapping her hands to herself. "Come immediately! We need to get you ready!" she continued.

Nikolai narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, "Ready for what, mother?" he asked.

Ms. Winter's face lit up as if he had just asked the magic question, "A ball!"

"A ball?" the others managed to ask in unison.

She nodded rapidly, "Yes, a ball! It seems that the princess is look for someone to wed and make a king!" she explained with glee.

Nikolai, much to her distress, immediately clung onto Anya and Dimitri just looked more curious than anything. After a few moments of silence, "Well, hurry up and get ready! It's tonight!" Ms. Winter ordered.

The boys immediately got up, and began their way out of the kitchen until they both suddenly paused in their steps. They both leaned in close, whispering to each other before they both turned around and went straight to Anya, pulling her up.

"W-what!?" she yelped at the sudden action.

"Come on Anya, you heard mother, there's going to be a ball! Nikolai and I have enough money to buy you a new dress for tonight as thank you for all the hard wo-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" they all flinched when Ms. Winter squawked. "This… _pest_ is not allowed to the ball. This is for proper folk, we don't want to ruin your chances with marrying the princess just because she finds out you boys are stuck with living with such a … ugh." She held her head up high before continuing, "Besides, she already made food. Someone has to eat it. She is staying."

Both brother's eyes widened and Anya lowered her head, knowing there was no way around it.

"But mother! Anya deserves to go out once in a while!" Nikolai tried to reason, Dimitri nodding at his side.

Ms. Winter groaned, "Look boys, I know you have a soft spot for this… _orphan_ " she sneered, "But what I say goes, and she is staying. Now both of you get ready before I drag you out myself, we can't let go of the opportunity of having royalty in the family."

Nikolai and Dimitri looked like they were about to continue arguing until Anya spoke up, "Oh don't worry about me! I didn't want to go anyways; I was planning on visiting father's grave anyways! It's almost the anniversary of his death, and I want him to know I haven't forgotten him." she reassured with a small smile.

Nikolai looked like he was about to protest until Dimitri held a hand to his chest, "It's alright Nikolai, if that's her wish."

Nikolai opened his mouth again but shut it before hanging his head down in defeat, "Very well. But if you wish I would be more than happy to accompany big sister to-"

"Let it go Nikolai" Dimitri interrupted.

Anya laughed, "I'll be fine! Now you both better get ready before it becomes too late! We wouldn't want you to miss a chance to meet the princess! I heard she's absolutely divine!"

"No one is as pretty as big sister" Nikolai muttered but was whisked away along with Dimitri by their mother before he could continue.

"Come on, you heard her, little mongrel wants to stay. Now let's go get ready my precious princes!"

And with that, they left Anya alone to sit at the table, mindlessly picking at her food as she daydreamed of how marvelous the ball would be, and how she wished she too could go.

* * *

Amelia and Madeline both pushed themselves up again into sitting positions as they stared at the door.

"Doors open" Madeline said, way too quiet for anyone at the other side to hear. With a roll of her eyes, Amelia took a deep breath and, "THE DOOR IS OPEN!" she shouted.

The door was pushed open to reveal a short English man with notably thick eyebrows, their father. "Ah, good, you're both here. Don't have to make two trips then." He said, stepping in and pushing the door clothed behind them.

Amelia narrowed her eyes suspiciously; already suspecting whatever was going to come out of his mouth was not going to be good news.

"Girls, you need to get ready before the sun sets, we are holding a ball tonight." Madeline nodded obediently, but flinched slightly when Amelia spoke up.

"A ball!? In such short notice? What's the occasion old man?" she teased.

"That is exactly the occasion, I'm getting too old for you not to have a husband yet-"

"Awe come one, didn't we already finish this conversation today?" Amelia huffed.

"So you are picking a husband tonight, at the ball."

Both girls immediately stiffed at hearing that, both staring at their father incredulously in silence. After a few moments, Amelia began to nervously laugh, "Haha… good joke father! Man, you always look so serious, even when you're-"

"I'm completely serious Amelia. I've already sent out the invitations to every household of the kingdom with available males." He stated casually, "I expect you to dress in your best gown tonight and be polite to our gues-"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Amelia shouted, staring at Arthur with furious, slightly terrified, eyes. But Arthur brushed off her reaction and simply continued, "Be polite to our guests. I'll be back soon to make sure you're ready."

He was about to turn to leave before Amelia pushed herself off the bed, running after him and grasping onto his arm. "Father! You can't make me do this; I don't want to get married! I don't want to be a rul-"

"Don't finish that thought Amelia; you know very well you have no choice. We need an heir to the throne when you and I both pass, and I won't be able to sleep at rest until I know you will have a child and this kingdom won't go to ruins at my passing some day." He turned back to face her, resting his hands on her shoulders and," I love you very much Amelia, but we both know-"

Amelia shoved him away, turning around refusing to let him see her face. When silence passed between them and Arthur was sure she had no more to say, he sighed and turned away. "Please, don't hate me for this…" he whispered before opening the door and slipping out again in silence, the door shutting behind him.

Madeline got off of her bed and slowly walked to Amelia whose head hung down low refusing to look at her yet. " 'Melia?" she whispered, "Are you alright?"

Amelia's shoulders rose as she took in a deep breath, and when she finally looked up she gave Madeline the brightest smile she could muster. "I'm A-OK! I mean, I'm not the first to have to do this, can't be too bad, right?" she asked, clenching her fists to her side tightly. "Right…?" she whispered, smile wavering.

Madeline looked at the floor, sighing softly. "Right…" she finally reassured, truly having no idea and knowing Amelia knew she had no idea, but saying it none the less knowing it would calm Amelia down.

Amelia nodded, taking another deep breath before nodding to herself. "Alright Madeline, we have a party to get ready for!" she shouted, pumping a fist up in the air.

Madeline smiled, "Yes!" she answered back, yelping when Amelia suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her away with promises of making her the 'prettiest perfectess princess' there is.

* * *

Anya buttoned the last of her coat buttons as she stepped out the front door, shutting the door behind her with a swift swing of her boot. She started down the familiar trail down the forest, lined by large pine trees towering over her.

She walked down the path slowly, staring up at stars between the trees that made the illusion of a path of stars in the sky from this view. It didn't take her long to arrive to her destination, a small cemetery sitting in the clearing.

She had a sorrow smile as she approached the statue of a praying angel that marked the spot where her father and true mother now lied to rest forever side by side. She knelt down before it, for once not holding in the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"I miss you guys" she whispered, leaning over to softly run her fingers through the engraving.

She spent the next 10 minutes discussing idle things to the gravestone, looking up at the sky as she filled in her father with everything that was happening, stopping once in a while to compose herself again before continuing.

"And tonight there is going to be a ball…" she whispered, "And my brothers and Ms. Winter will be attending too!" she smiled fondly, "I know you would have taken me had you been here… you guys always liked taking me to festivals and events in town before you died, mom." She giggled, "Mom liked that best about you, dad… I'm sure you're both together now, having a grand time in the afterlife."

She sighed, "It's too bad you can be here to take me…" she finished, leaning back on her hands as she let her mind wander to her own imagination of how the ball would be.

She was broken out of her reverie when a large flash of light streaked through the night sky, "A shooting star!" she exclaimed excitedly, pushing herself up onto her knees again.

She smiled at the memories of her father always encouraging her to make wishes to shooting stars, claiming that they passed by to collect all the wishes of people on their way to the heavens, and would personally deliver your wishes.

She quickly shut her eyes, clasping her hands together and took a deep breath, "I wish… I wish to go to the ball." She whispered.

She kept her eyes shut tightly for a minute, half expecting to be magically teleported to it. But when she peered an eye open, she was slightly disappointed she was still in the same spot.

She laughed at herself, "Guess that didn't work" she murmured to herself. She wasn't really expecting it to, but it was nice to pretend for a few minutes…

She plopped herself back down on the grass, still wanting to spend a bit more time talking with her parents before the cold froze her finger tips off, but was interrupted by a large figure falling from the sky and slamming into the ground just a few feet away.

Anya shrieked, quickly scampering away from the twitching figure on the floor. "W-what is that!?" she screamed, reaching around herself in search of something to use as a weapon in case the thing attacked. She quickly grasped onto a handle of something behind her as she stared down at the moving and groaning mound on the floor.

"D-damn it, I always miss the landing!" the pile mumbled. Now that Anya got a closer look at it, she noticed it had the shape of a human.

The figure began coughing and spitting out, "Agh! Always a mouth full of dirt, I swear I'm quitting this job!" it complained as it pushed itself up on its arms and poked its head out of the long grass that surrounded it.

He shook his head, snow white head of wild hair following the movement before he began searching his surroundings, his glowing red eyes stopped when they reached Anya.

A grin broke through his face and he hopped up again as if nothing had happened, he began skipping towards Anya who still sat shaking on the ground, "Hello! I am the awesome Gilbert, your fairy-AGH!" he fell backwards when Anya had suddenly pulled out an old shovel from behind her and swung it at his face. "GET AWAY YOU WEIRDO!" she shouted, eyes wide and threatening.

Gilbert groaned on the floor, reaching up to softly touch his nose and whined when he removed his hand to see blood. "Damn it, I always get the violent ones! You'd think they'd give me a break after the run in with the pan-wielding Hungarian I had to deal with last week!"

Anya raised a brow, why was he talking to himself? Was he ok in the head? More importantly, why did he literally fall from the sky?

Gilbert pushed himself up to his knees and raised his hands up, "I come in peace, or whatever. Look, I'm not here to hurt you." He said, looking at the shovel wielding arm that Anya still held up defensively.

Anya narrowed her eyes at him, "Then what do you want? And why do you have the appearance of a demon?"

"I'm you fai- wait, demon? Really? And to think I'm here to grant you a wish, and I'm treated like a monster!" he shouted, face palming himself. "OW OW OW! Damn it, I forgot you BROKE my nose! Damn women…" he muttered.

Anya continued to stare at him in confusion, but unyielding eyes that showed she was ready to fight him at any moment. Gilbert sighed realizing he'd have to be extra careful with this one.

He pushed himself up slowly, "Just look" he explained as he turned around.

"Look at wha-"Anya's eyes widened, her mouth falling open in shock. On the strange man's back, a set of large white butterfly-like wings were protruding from his back. Gilbert grinned to himself, yes, his awesome wings have stunned another woman to complete silence once aga-!

Anya burst out laughing. He whipped around to find her bent over, laughing while pointing at him. "Are you a butterfly man!?" she laughed, "Oh I am so sorry for hitting you, I did not know I was in the presence of a-"

"I'M NOT A BUTTERFLY MAN! AND IF YOU KEEP THAT UP I WON'T GRANT YOU YOUR WISH, YOU UNGRATEFUL WOMAN!" Gilbert screamed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he tried to keep reminding himself that his wings were the best strong, independent wings in the world, and he don't need no woman.

That last comment seemed to quiet Anya down, "My… wish?" she asked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Of course! All you people are the same, attacking me and being mean until I mention your stinkin' wishes and suddenly you turn into little angels! Unbelievable!" he shouted before crossing his arms and taking a deep sigh. "But yes, as I was trying to say earlier… it is I! Gilbert! Your fairy god mother!" he reached into his white robe and threw out a handful of glittering dust into the wind.

Anya gaped at him incredulously, her mind going at a million miles an hour. 'It worked!? The shooting star worked!?' she mentally screamed as her head went through all dozens of other thoughts. But in her dazed state, she only managed to voice one.

"Fairy god… Mother?"

"GAAH!" Gilbert groaned in annoyance. "Just… just shut up you big meanie!" he shouted.

* * *

Note: A wild Gil fairy has arrived!

So, how does it seem so far? Reviews are much appreciated; especially constructive criticism if you have any to offer! I'm on a roll writing multi-chapter lesbian Hetalia fics OvO where all the fellow lesbian Hetalia fans? It's a lonely road, yo. Let us join hands and sing together. All dozen of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya and Gilbert were now sitting across from each other on the ground.

"So let me get this straight…" Anya began.

Gilbert nodded for her to continue.

"You are my fairy god mother"

 _Nod_

"That wasn't a shooting star, it was you"

 _Nod_

"And you're here to grant my wish"

 _Nod_

"And you can make any wish come true, except for giving me wealth and bringing back that dead"

 _Nod_

"All I have to do is sign a contract declaring I want this wish"

 _Nod_

"And the wish ends at midnight"

 _Nod_

Anya leant back, still trying to soak in the whole situation. After a minute of awkward silence, Gilbert was stunned when Anya suddenly began to laugh maniacally.

"I've lost it! I've officially gone crazy!" she laughed.

Gilbert raised a brow at her, "Uh, no, you're perfectly sane as far as I kno-"

Anya shook her head, "You are probably just a random passbyer who decided to play a cruel joke on me, good job! You got me!" she continued.

Gilbert's eye twitched, "Alright, it's one thing to call yourself crazy, but it's another thing to call me a liar!"

"They prove it!" she challenged, laughter dying down as she gave him an expectant stare.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, huffing. "Alright! Make a wish, a small one, I won't count this one." He said.

Anya nodded, looking around at her surroundings. "Hmm… I wish that every weed in this garden to be turned into beautiful flowers." She challenged.

Gilbert looked at the overgrown grass, weeds sticking out all about. He pursed his lips before nodding, "Done" he said.

Anya watched as Gilbert reached into his robe, feeling around until he let out a triumphant "Aha!" and pulled out a thin, slightly curled, twig. "My trusty 5 meters!" he announced, raising it to the air.

Anya furrowed his brows, about to point out how the small stick was hardly 5 meters, but went silent as Gilbert began to outline a circle in the air with the twig. She watched as a glowing orb appeared from the outline and began to expand, rising in the air with bright shimmering colors as it just continued to grow.

She was so distracted that she missed the warning Gilbert gave her to cover her ears, and nearly jumped out of her boots when the orb went to maximum size, the entirety of the cemetery in its plane, and exploded with a loud bang, hundreds upon thousands of sparks exploding from it as it began to disintegrate. The shimmering sparks floated down to the ground surrounding them, only to disappear against the ground.

When Anya finally shook herself out of her trance, she looked around at the surrounding ground.

Sunflowers. Sunflowers surrounded them; sprouting out of every direction she turned. The smaller grave stones were engulfed by the field of flowers while the larger stones and statues protruded out of the dense bed of sunflowers as a reminder that they were still in the same cemetery.

She suddenly turned back around when she heard Gilbert cackling, "Kesesese, see? I told you I was magical! Be amazed by my awesomeness!" he shouted, raising his hands up in the air as he let himself fall back into the soft flowers, but yelping when he realized he fell right onto one of the smaller headstones that was obscured by the flowers.

Anya could only stare at the albino in amazement, swallowing audibly and closing and opening her mouth like a fish before she was finally able to find her words again. "You're… you're real…" she whispered in awe.

"Yep!" Gilbert exclaimed triumphantly, "And here to grant your wish! Now chop chop, I gotta lot of people tonight" he said.

"So any wish…" she whispered to herself, nervously twiddling with her fingers.

"Yes, except for-"

"Necromancy and money, yes yes I know" she interrupted.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Well fine then miss know it all" he muttered. Anya frowned when she realized how rude she must have sounded, not just now, but the entire time he had been here.

"I… I just want to say I'm sorry for being so rude" she said.

Gilbert grinned, "Yeah I know, not every day you meet someone as awesome as me, can't blame you for not knowing how to react!"

She laughed softly under her breath as she was still deciding on her wish. And then she remembered. The ball!

She shot up, standing up straight again and Gilbert quickly followed suit. "You ready to wish?" he asked. Anya nodded, "Yes."

Gilbert reached into his robe again, pulling out a paper from who knows where in that robe, and unrolled it. He then handed Anya his wand and pointed to the large X at the bottom of the page. When Anya looked at him in confusion, he explained, "Just use my wand like a pen".

"Ah!" she nodded, grasping it. After a quick read through the letter basically saying "I accept my wish and understand the time limit" in a much longer and fancier way, she held the want like a pencil and signed her full name.

Gilbert took his hand back and looked at the signature before nodding to himself and storing it away again.

Gilbert held his wand up again, "Ready when you are!" he announced.

Anya smiled, clasping her hands together as she stared at Gilbert with wide excited eyes. "I wish… to go to the ball in the princesses' castle, and actually fit in. not look like an outsider, I want to look like I belong, just for tonight" she whispered, excitement evident in her semi-dazed expression.

"Roger that!" Gilbert shouted with a twirl of his wand.

Anya yelped when he current clothing seemed to disintegrate with a bright light that enveloped her body, slowly disappearing to reveal a brand new lavender gown with matching elbow length gloves left in its stead. A beautiful silver necklace with a blue gem clasped at the end adorned her neck. She squeaked when she suddenly felt her hair rise up, collecting itself into a neat bun wrapped by a ribbon.

She stood still for a moment, too afraid to move in fear of another magical explosion happening on her body, but after a few moments of complete silence decided she was safe relaxed.

"Alright! We got your appearance down, now we need…" Gilbert looked around before kneeling down and feeling around on the ground he couldn't see because of the sunflowers. "Ahah!" he exclaimed, getting back up to reveal a pebble on his palm.

Anya opened her mouth to question him, but was cut off when Gilbert threw the pebble into the air and flicked his wand again, another shimmering explosion appearing, a puff of smoke forming in front of them.

When the smoke cleared out, Anya would have sworn she had been dreaming had it not been for the large nail dents forming on her wrist from the amount of times she had been pinching herself to make sure.

"For…. For me?" she gasped in awe.

Gilbert nodded eagerly; this was the favorite part of his job! To see how happy his magic got people.

"But wait, there's more~" he held up a finger motioning Anya to wait as he dashed into the forest.

Anya was beginning to get worried when she heard multiple curses and yelps coming from the forest, but decided to allow Gilbert to do… whatever he was doing. He was supposed to be a professional, right?

A few minutes later Gilbert came out with a triumphant grin on his face, and a fox grasped on each arm. "Your royal steeds!" he announced, running up to her and setting them down in front of the carriage, a small rope tied to each of them like leashes.

"How… how are they going to carry the carriage!? They are so tiny and, and, and-"

She was silenced by Gilbert's loud and distinct cackle, "You forget!" he said, waving around his wand, "I have thi-AHH!" a flare shot out of the end of the want, zapping a nearby firefly with the magic.

"Oh no"

The firefly was engulfed by the light, and suddenly began to grow. And grow. And grow some more.

It continued to until the light surrounding it finally dissipated and what was left was a firefly the size of a basketball.

"Oh dear, that's not good" Gilbert murmured, the oversized firefly flying away before Gilbert had a chance to stop it.

"Why not? Doesn't the magic wear away at midnight?" Anya asked.

Gilbert bit his thumb, "Not… not quite." He admitted. "You see, that rule only works if the person who signs the contract wishes it. Like…" he motioned to the area around them, "these sunflowers are going to stay for longer than you're going to be alive. And that firefly is going to scare the crap out of a lot of people for years to come…" Gilbert looked after the direction it left, sighing to himself. "Bah, whatever, we'll see what sort of monster legends the villagers come up with to explain it."

He shook his head before turning back to the foxes. "Alright, as I was saying…" he carefully pointed his wand at the foxes, "We're going to turn them into horses!" he exclaimed with a quick flick of his wand before the explosion Anya had now been getting used to appeared again, and covered them with smoke that dissipated to reveal 2 snow white horses already tied to the carriage.

Gilbert ran to the carriage's door, opening it open with a small bow, "Your ride" he announced with a mock overly pompous accent.

With a gleeful cheer, Anya got ready to mount the carriage when she was shocked to find that her feet didn't seem to feel normal causing her to almost fall over. She looked up bewildered, what had happened to her feet!? Had Gilbert deformed them as some kind of hidden cost of the wish!?

Gilbert laughed beside her, "I forgot, you have probably never worn heels in your life, have you!?" Anya furrowed her brows, reaching down to grasp her gown and pulled it up slightly to reveal crystal clear heels instead of her worn boots holding her feet.

She frowned slightly, "What are their point?" she asked, clearly confused to the appeal of heels.

"Women love to wear them to look taller" Gilbert explained.

"But I'm already tall, and why would anyone want to appear taller for the cost of their balance?" she continued to prod, testing out her steps slowly as she began getting the hang of it.

Gilbert face palmed, "Look, I don't know why alright? I just know that's what a lot of girls seem to like, and you're going to have to suck it up because I'm running out of time and magic to create another pair of shoes."

Anya nodded, deciding she had already asked so much of him. With the grace of a newborn baby giraffe, she slowly wobbled her way to the carriage. When she finally made it, she couldn't help but punch the air with a joyful cheer.

Now to get ON the carriage.

Gilbert rolled his eyes while he watched her studying the tiny stairs with extreme caution and decided he would hurry it up. With a flick of his wand, he lifted Anya up into the air, completely ignoring her terrified shrieking, and delicately led her inside the carriage and onto the seat.

He pushed the carriage door closed and Anya immediately shot her head out of the window, "You're not coming!?"

Gilbert raised a brow, "why? The horses will know where to go! And besides, I have an Italian boy to get to next who seems to live outside since every time I pass by his area, without a fail, he makes a wish for unlimited pasta plates that last till midnight!" he said, Anya not failing to notice the small blush on his cheeks.

Anya laughed, nodding as she waved him off, "Alright, I have a ball to go to anyways" she said dreamily.

"Just remember, your wish ends at midnight!" he reminded before swatting the behind of one of the horses, sending the carriage off with a very happy Anya.

* * *

Note: yeh yeh my babies finally interact in the next chapter.


End file.
